


Don't be disrespectful

by tarialdarion



Series: Mobsters can be domestic too [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will never lay a hand on him again or I will bash your head in with a bat and present your broken corpse as a prize to my husband.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be disrespectful

“Ah, Mr. Rogers!” The smug, nasally voice rang across the room and Steve winced, already dreading this conversation. It’s true that he and Tony attended this event every year to bribe politicians and manipulate the competition but this senator was particularly nasty to deal with, demanding special treatment in return for his work. When Steve had mentioned bringing him in on the roster, Tony had shuddered and said, “Fine, but you deal with him.”

Steve turned, plastering on a dangerous smile and steeling himself for this conversation. Tony would furious if he punched someone in the middle of their biggest night of networking. “Senator Hammer.” He said smoothly, acknowledging his presence with a nod. The man stopped in front of him, a cocky smirk on his face.

“I have a few demands for this year.” He declared, taking a generous sip of wine. He was already fairly tipsy, if the way he was swaying and the strong scent of alcohol on his breath was anything to go by. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“What is it this year?” He spoke calmly, though his fists were clenched behind his back in display of his strong willpower being put to use.

“It’s not much this year; this past year has been very generous to me, at least.” Hammer sneered. Steve knew that his words were a reference to the hit that their organization took last month. There was a new police chief and corruption was not something he took lightly; that was why tonight was so important. Renewing these connections would only affirm his and Tony’s hold on the area.

Steve grit his teeth as Hammer continued, listing off the four demands or so. All of them were fairly doable until he finished with, “Oh and a night with your Tony.” Steve’s face turned stormy at his words.

“What.” He spoke through clenched teeth, every line of his body screaming murderous intent.

“Oh didn’t you know? Before you came along, I had the pleasure of tapping that sweet ass.” Hammer leered across the room towards where Tony was speaking to a couple of high profile lawyers. He leaned forward to say with a grin, “Isn’t he just the best at sucking cock?”

Steve’s fist came out of nowhere, smacking into the senator’s jaw with a snap and causing him to fall gracelessly to the floor with a thud. Conversations around them halted and Tony was instantly at Steve’s side, asking what had happened in a low voice and sending charming and apologetic smiles to the crowd around them. Steve slung a possessive arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him close and whispering, “Later.” in his ear. Tony side-eyed him but nodded imperceptibly.

“Look, you dick-headed mother fucking son of a bitch,” Steve spat at Hammer who had sat up and was pressing a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. “I want you to see this.” He turned and pulled Tony flush against his body, watching Tony’s pupils dilate with anticipation. Steve leaned down to kiss Tony passionately, the tension rising between them quickly. Steve’s knee found its way in between Tony’s legs and Tony ground down shamelessly while Steve swallowed any moans that escaped his mouth.

Steve kissed down Tony’s neck and loosened his tie with one hand to pull his collar askew. He began sucking and biting hickeys into Tony’s exposed neck while Tony expressed his happiness with little groans of pleasure. Steve’s hands were firmly planted on his ass, pushing Tony’s very obvious erection against his thigh.

A moment later, Steve pulled back, smugly straightening a panting Tony’s collar. There was a shocked silence surrounding them as half of the crowd had averted their eyes and the other half was watching with avid interest. Steve didn’t blame them; Tony was gorgeous with his lips plump and dark from Steve sucking on his bottom lip and his hair mussed attractively. Hammer’s face was practically murderous from his place on the floor. Steve pulled Tony against him again, back to chest until he could reach around and lay a hand over the line of Tony’s hard cock in his pants.

“He is mine.” Steve growled over Tony’s shoulder. He knew without looking that Tony was entertained at the public display and sending a self-satisfied grin at the bloody senator getting up from the floor. “You will never lay a hand on him again or I will bash your head in with a bat and present your broken corpse as a prize to my husband.”

Tony turned his head to say quietly, “I think we’ve given these people enough of a show tonight, my love. Shall we take this home?” Steve met Tony’s eyes that were smoldering with promise and shuddered almost undetectably.

Tony raised his voice and spoke to the entire room, “The Annual Stark-Rogers Gala is concluded. Those of you who need to get in touch with us, you know how.” The ambient noise of people saying goodbyes and heading towards the coat room swirled around them as Tony leaned forward to murmur in Steve’s ear, “You left me hard and desperate, Captain. I think I might have to return the favor” before sauntering off towards the exit.

Steve swallowed and followed the enticing sway of his husband’s hips out to their car.

Steve knew that Tony had a bit of a sexual history when they had finally decided to get their shit together but it had never bothered him before. He knew that Tony was fully his as he was devoted to Tony. It was the very core of their relationship: the mutual respect, devotion, and trust they had in each other. But Hammer speaking so lewdly and casually about his husband’s previous sex life had caused Steve’s temper and possessive nature to flair. He knew Tony could take care of himself and was a badass in his own rights but right now, walking into their bedroom, he just wanted to strip Tony down and cover his body in marks until his hunger was satisfied.

Tony had been mostly silent since they left the opulent Town Hall but inside their room, he turned and grinned, shedding his suit coat and reaching forward to grab Steve’s hand and walking backwards to the bed, Steve following obediently, mirroring Tony’s actions. Tony’s knees hit the bed and he stretched out on it, dragging Steve on top of him. “Now that you have me alone, Steve, why don’t you explain what that was all about?” he purred, licking a stripe up Steve’s neck.

Steve shivered and leaned down to mouth at Tony’s neck. Tony leaned his head back to expose his neck and gasped, “You’re not getting out of this. Why did you punch Hammer? Not that he didn’t have it coming, but what the fuck, Steve?” Steve left Tony’s neck alone for a moment and sighed, his breath causing goosebumps to raise on Tony’s flesh.

“He mentioned that he fucked you before me.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Steve, you know that he’s not the only –“

Steve interrupted. “I am aware of that, Tony. It wasn’t that you had sex with him, that I don’t care about. I know you’re mine.” He placed a soft kiss on Tony’s neck before continuing, “It wasn’t what he said, it was how he said it. I will not stand for anyone referring to you in such a vulgar way, especially that son of a bitch.”

“What a gentleman.” Tony teased, a smile playing around his lips. Steve snorted and raised up on his hands to look Tony in the eye.

“Only for you, gorgeous.” They shared a tender kiss before Tony pulled Steve’s ass down to grind their cocks together through the suit pants they both wore.

“Clothes. Off.” Steve said roughly, sitting back on his knees to hurriedly pull of his shirt and tie. Tony sat up to follow suit, eyeing Steve’s bare chest appreciatively. Steve stood up to quickly strip out of his pants and underwear and went searching for their lube in the bedside table. He turned back around to see Tony laid out on the bed, naked and stroking his cock slowly. Steve’s breath caught and he threw the lube haphazardly onto the bed before crawling up to kiss Tony, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips.

Tony groaned appreciatively as their cocks rubbed together and Steve’s mouth latched on to a nipple. Blindly reached for the lube, Steve laved and nipped at Tony’s nipple until it was erect and Tony was gasping. He coated his fingers and then pressed one finger into Tony’s hole slowly. They had sex only a little while ago and Tony wasn’t tight enough to feel anything but a slight burn as Steve fucked him with the one finger. Soon, he was up to 3, pistoning them in and out of Tony, who was writhing on the bed, breathlessly asking for Steve’s cock.

Steve kneeled between Tony’s legs, lubing up his cock and lining up before Tony stilled him with a hand on his chest. “Wait.” Steve cocked an eyebrow, confused, until Tony said, “I want to ride you.” Steve’s eyes went dark and he flipped them quickly, allowing Tony to straddle him. Tony sank down onto Steve’s red and dripping cock with a sigh. Steve groaned out Tony’s name as the tight heat enveloped him and his hands went up to grasp at Tony’s hips.

Tony began bouncing up and down, fucking himself on Steve’s cock as he voiced small cries of pleasure. Steve held on to Tony’s hips, growling out encouragement and grunting as Tony’s muscles squeezed around him. “Oh f-fuck, Steve!” Tony groaned. “You feel so fucking good. As soon as I saw you punch Hammer, I was hard; you’re so hot when you’re angry.”

Steve rumbled in response, planting his feet and snapping his hips up to match Tony’s rhythm. “God, Tony, I would’ve fucked you right there in front of everyone if I had lube; would’ve watched them all envy me as I slide into your tight hole. Would’ve made Hammer watch as I came all over your ass, marking you as mine, showing everyone what you do to me.” He panted, reaching to grasp Tony’s cock. “Come for me, Tony. Come on my chest; you’re so beautiful when you scream my name.”

Tony was keening now, an endless stream of Steve’s name intermittent with curse words spilling from his lips. Steve thrust up faster, driving into Tony with force and stroking Tony’s cock in rhythm. Tony came with a shout, white stripes of come splattering across Steve’s muscled chest and his head thrown back in wild abandon. The feeling of Tony clenching around him and the sight of his husband in such bliss sent Steve over the edge, spilling inside Tony with a low cry.

They both stilled, panting and sweaty from the exertion before Tony slid off Steve’s lap to collapse next to him. Steve molded himself along Tony’s side and resting his head against Tony’s shoulder. An arm snaked around his shoulders and their legs tangled together.

“We should probably clean up.” Tony mumbled.

“Mmmm later.” Steve said into Tony’s ribs. “I’m pretty comfortable where I am; besides, we need sleep if we’re going to handle the police tomorrow.”

“Are we going the easy way or the hard way?”

“Matt recommends easy way this time. We can break some kneecaps or something next time.”

Tony smiled, closing his eyes and running his fingers along Steve’s arm gently. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the summary is so misleading but look, I really like that line.


End file.
